


SPOTLIGHT ON TESTIMONY

by Houndmancometh



Category: DRAMATICS - Fandom, STAGE PRESENCE, reality - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	SPOTLIGHT ON TESTIMONY

Music the introduction  
The Curtain rises  
There is only one individual act  
The dialog will add to the fact  
An Actor steps out  
The audience applause  
The dramatic presence will have a clause  
As the Actor moves, so does the spotlight  
The dramatic feel, “ HELP ME HELP ME”  
A moment pause  
Wait and listen  
You don’t know what is in my heart  
My wounds were of trouble I been through  
There was a time I was in Jail  
My times in school were a fail  
I was at a place at the wrong time  
I started hanging out with people I thought were my friends  
My life in then  
This is my story while  
These so called friends had me taking drugs and stealing  
I was also Gambling in dealing  
My time was all rearranged in my life  
I got warnings with advice  
But I thought the suggestions weren’t nice  
But I guess I was simply sublime  
My regrets weren’t kind  
So because I lead my own understanding, I served time  
Behind those very Jail bars, I learned a hard lesson being rock bottom  
It’s easy to fall down, but one must get up  
It was a hard lesson to get through  
I did a lot of praying and soul searching  
My soul must meant for Drugs and stealing  
Oh yes, the impact had an influence  
It took all of my endurance  
I am out of Jail and my life now is on a positive vibe  
At least I lived to tell  
Believe in yourself  
Achieve the impossible  
But see your life in fulfilling as possible


End file.
